


So This Is How It Ends

by stormyscribes



Category: Deca-Dence (Anime)
Genre: Canonical Character Death, Father-Daughter Relationship, Gen, Not Beta Read
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-28
Updated: 2020-09-28
Packaged: 2021-03-07 16:14:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 607
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26690485
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stormyscribes/pseuds/stormyscribes
Summary: After yearning for death for so long, Kabu finds peace in the end.(Spoilers for Episode 12 of Deca Dence)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 22





	So This Is How It Ends

Although he planned to kill himself before, Kaburugi thought nothing of the possibility of death. Back then all he yearned for was an easy release of a system that didn’t care that much about him or his fellow cyborgs. But now, trapped in his own fractured body without only damaged audio sensors to perceive the world, he was afraid. Some Tankers believed human souls go to some sort of afterlife, but about cyborgs? What happens to a human mind uploaded to a machine for so long that they forgot to be humans? Do they also get to go to the afterlife or was there nothing after death?

Despite the philosophical questions dancing in his mind, Kaburugi steadied himself. Even if Jill found his damaged mess of a body, there was no way she’ll be able to fix him before his systems go offline. The shadow of death loomed over him and there was no escaping it.

But if only he could have said properly goodbye to Natsume. Minato, Jill, and Donatello would be alright, they already had their chance to come to peace, but Natsume already lost so much. She lost her father and he left her behind so many times, but this time would be the last and there would be no happy reunions. All he left her was a cryptid message and a glimpse of his real form. He just saved the world for her, but she deserves so much more than a distant farewell. If only he voice hear her voice again

As if almost on cue, his audio sensors picked up the sound of muffled voices and stone grating on steel. “Found him,” said a clear steady voice. It was Donatello. Jill and Mintao were likely nearby, but there was nothing they could do to repair his internal systems. He couldn’t do anything to call out to them, but at least he wouldn’t have to die alone buried underneath rubble.

“Thank you very much.” There was the sound of light shuffling and someone coming close to him. It was Nastume. She was alive and she found him. And that’s all that matters.

“Boss, I’m sorry. I broke the arm you made for me. I’ll make it myself from now on.” Although upbeat as usual, Natsume’s tone slowly began to crack.

He wanted to tell her it was alright, that everything would be alright and he was proud of her. To embrace her tightly and return all the affection little gestures she had given him. That everything he has done up to this point was for her. But all he could now is listen to her words and silently hope that she’ll come to understand his reason for everything he did now that she knew the truth.

“I- I’m sure…” Natsume’s voice wavered and broke, no doubt tears were streaming down her face. After a short pause and a few quiet sobs, she spoke. “Thank you for everything.”

A wave of relief washed over Kabu. Natsume is safe and she would be alright without him. She would no longer be forced to fight for her life and others and be free to explore the world as she pleases.

Long ago, Kabu thought he'd meet his end simply shutting down in some dark corner, never to power on again. But here he was, surrounded by his closest allies and the most precious bond he ever made in his lifetime having altered the system forever.

It wasn’t such a bad way to go out.

Assured that she would be alright without him, Kabu allowed what remains of his data to sink into the depths of nothingness.

**Author's Note:**

> The ending of Deca Dence ruined me. I love this funky little cyborg and his daughter.
> 
> Anyways, free feel to check me out at [ stormyscribes](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/view/stormyscribes) on Tumblr.


End file.
